The Yuuei Fanfic Archives of D-6
by Rusbuster
Summary: This is Rusbuster's Archive of My Hero Academia YAOI one-shots. Pairings may vary. Content may contain any combination of Fluff, Angst, and Smut. Pairings will be displayed in the chapter titles. Warnings for certain content are in each chapter. IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A CERTAIN TOPIC IS BEING DISPLAYED GOOGLE IT. I WILL NOT SPOONFEED FOR DEFINITIONS.
1. Sparks Fly (KiriKami)

**Kaminari has been harboring some feelings for his best bro, Kirishima. When he accidentally blurts out his very feelings for the redhead, how would things turn out?**

 **\- Contains Smut.**

* * *

The summer heat bombarded every single place on Earth, making most, if not all places on the planet so hot you could cook on the pavement, and Yuuei happened to be one of those places. Thankfully for the students, it happened to be the weekend, so they didn't have to battle both schoolwork and the heat. The airconditioning in the dorms greatly helped them battle off the notorious summer heat; it's still hot in some places, but at least most of it is cold, notably Todoroki's room.

Kaminari has burned through all the things he could do alone; video games, magazines, and even homework! So he was just there, in his room, sitting on his bed and staring into the ceiling. He has reached a point to where he wanted to have the company of a person.

The company of a specific person, however.

Kirishima invaded his thoughts every second of everything that he does. Red-haired character? Kirishima. Red car? Kirishima. Red laser beams? You guessed it! Kirishima! Even things that are supposedly happy and full of life remind the blonde of Kirishima, such as the bastard sun outside!

"YELLOW CAR!"

Kaminari immediately redirected his attention to the video game he is playing, his character shouting the aforementioned words, but alas, his character immediately got "Wasted", being run over by a yellow car. Kaminari started fuming.

"God-fucking-damn it!" Kaminari cursed as he threw his controller to his bed, the device bouncing around the mattress before settling. Kaminari sighed afterwards, plopping himself face-down on the bed.

"Kiri.. why do you do this to me..?" he mumbled on the mattress as his face flushed red.

Kaminari knew that he felt something for the redhead, but brushed it off as nothing more than platonic appreciation; Kirishima's drive to being a hero, his optimism, his caring behaviour, it just drove the blonde closer to him, and they eventually became best bros. As time went by, however, Kaminari's thoughts escalated, adding how good-looking Kirishima happened to be, admiring his nice, chiseled face, his bright smile, and all those muscles he has on display. Those are a nice set of biceps, pecs, and abs that Kirishima has..

 _I wonder.. how hard they are? It wouldn't hurt to just feel them, right?_

Kaminari's thoughts quickly went to the gutter from there on in. Must be the sun frying his brain, or perhaps his quirk is slowly short-circuiting his brain thanks to the heat. It's always the heat. Kaminari doesn't deny though, on how sexy Kirishima is. But he felt kind of inadequate when he compared himself to the redhead, having a lean figure with not so much muscle.

But even with those thoughts, Kaminari and Kirishima are still best bros, and the blonde is really trying his best to hide all of that information from Kirishima, fearing he'll distance himself from the blonde as a result. But being bros, they both know that they can confide in each other; Kaminari is just too unwilling to take that risk.

And that's how Kaminari found himself knocking on Kirishima's door, needing the redhead's company. Good thing Bakugou is away too, otherwise they wouldn't be as alone as they should be. It's not fun when someone's telling you to shut up and being threatened with explodo-death.

"Coming!" Kirishima said from behind the door, followed by the sounds of footsteps approaching, then the creak of the door being opened.

Kaminari wasn't prepared for the sight about to present to him.

Kirishima opened the door, and on noticing Kaminari, flashed a bright smile that could rival the sun, but that was only a small portion of why Kaminari's face turned bright red; Kirishima just stood there with nothing but his boxer briefs on, shamelessly displaying his muscular assets to Kaminari. He could see redhead's muscles twitch as he moved.

 _Don't head to the gutter, Denki! Don't head to the gutter!_

"Kamibro! What brings you here?" Kirishima asked, his bright smile unwavering.

"U-uumm.." Kaminari was rendered speechless by the sight before him. "W-well, I uhh.. why are you half naked, for starters? Hehe.." Kaminari blurted out nervously as he looked to the side and played around with his fingers.

"Oh uh, it's just so hot, ya know? I just wanna be as cool as I can be, even with the aircon on. Soo.. yeah!" Kirishima replied energetically, but on noticing Kaminari's flustered and nervous demeanor, he changed his tune a bit. "Something wrong, Kami?"

Kaminari couldn't meet Kirishima's gaze, still flustered and too embarrassed to see Kirishima's body. "I'm just not used to.. that, hehe." the blonde quickly pointed at Kirishima's body, and the redhead got the message. "Ohh, alright. I'll put some clothes on, just a sec." Kirishima closed the door and dressed quickly. A few seconds later, he opened the door for Kaminari, and he was now dressed with a red tank top and black shorts.

"Do you wanna come in?" Kirishima asked the flustered blonde; Kaminari nodded, and Kirishima moved out of the way to let the blonde through. Shutting the door behind him, Kirishima went to Kaminari, who was sitting on his bed. Kirishima sat down beside him.

"So uhh.. what's up? Are you alright?" Kirishima asked Kaminari as he patted his back. The blush mostly faded from Kaminari's face, and he was able to regain most of his composure. "Oh uh, I just needed some company, that's all. It gets boring when I'm alone in my room." the blonde said.

"Hehe, alright." Kirishima patted Kaminari's back two more times, then standing up to look for some things in his drawer. "But I just can't shake the feeling that something's bugging you.." Kirishima asked, bringing out some notebooks from his drawer.

"Why do you think so? Am fine." Kaminari spoke too softly, and he found himself staring too long at Kirishima; he looked away immediately on realizing that. Kirishima figured there was something bothering the blonde. The redhead placed his notebooks aside and went back to Kaminari, sitting beside him again.

"Kami, you can tell me. I can tell that something's eating you up from the inside." Kirishima placed an arm over Kaminari's shoulders in an attempt to reassure the blonde. Kaminari flinched at the sudden contact. "I'm not _that_ dense, Kami." Kirishima added. "Am fine! Really!" the blonde shouted angrily, and he moved away from the arm, being uncomfortable with the contact. Kirishima retracted his hand and looked hurt, and stood up to fetch his gaming controller, which he tossed at to Kaminari.

"Well, I have some games you might like there. Have fun." Kirishima said dejectedly as he grabbed his notebooks and started reading through them. Kaminari looked at the controller, then to Kirishima, visibly saddened by the redhead's sudden change of behavior.

 _Come on! He's your bro! Besides, seeing Kirishima sad would make anyone sad; even Bakugou.._

 _It won't hurt to tell a bit, I guess._

 _JUST a bit, Denki!_

The blonde tossed the controller aside, and went to the redhead. "Okay.. I'll tell you.. some." Kaminari said to Kirishima as he placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder. Kirishima perked up a bit on hearing that, but still looked a little upset.

"Look, man. I just feel.. sad.. when I can't help someone, and even worse when they don't want me to help them. I just feel so useless.. I hate feeling like that." Kirishima said to the blonde, going to him for a tight bro hug. Kaminari reciprocated.

"You're not useless, Kiri. Trust me on that. You've helped a lot of people, me included." Kaminari smiled into the hug, and latched tighter onto Kirishima. On seperating, the redhead turned back into the ball of sunshine he usually is.

"Thanks for that, Kami. But now, this is about you, so.. tell your bro! I'll help you with it as much as I can!" Kirishima fist pumped into the air and grinned widely as if he won the lottery. Kaminari smiled, but is still nervous on telling him even a little bit. He cleared his throat before beginning.

"Alright uhh, soo.. umm.." Kaminari started shakily. Kirishima kept silent and listened.

"There's.. someone.. that I like.." Kaminari paused. Kirishima's eyes went wide, and he smiled too. "Ohhh, it's a love thing." Kirishima's smile turned bigger, which slightly distracted Kaminari. "Yeah.." the blonde added, a bit of fear in his voice.

"I'm just.. scared. I don't know if the person would like me back, and if I tell... him.. and the fact that he's in our class.." Kaminari turned bright red and looked away from Kirishima out of embarassment.. and with a bit of fear.

 _I think I told him too much already.._

"Him?" Kaminari peeked, and Kirishima's eyes bore a look of curiousity instead of the feared disgusted look that Kaminari was anticipating. The blonde deemed it kinda safe to indulge the redhead with just a little bit more. "Y-yeah.. him.." Kaminari went even redder than Kirishima's hair. The redhead smiled and hugged him tightly, happy that his best bro confided in him about his situation; it made him feel special.

"Kami.. you don't have to be scared. You're still my bro! My gay bro!" Kirishima could hear Kaminari's light sniffles as they hugged, the blonde's emotions overflowing. Kirishima patted his back. "Y-you're not disgusted? At me?" Kaminari retracted from the hug to get a look at Kirishima's face, which had a small smile on it. "That's not a reason to get disgusted at someone, Kami."

"People that think like that are the ones that're disgusting to me." Kirishima adds, making a small smile tug appear at Kaminari's lips. "You really know how to cheer someone up.." the blonde goes back to hugging Kirishima, wanting the warmth and security the redhead offered.

 _I could get used to this.._

After a few minutes of reassuring hugs, the two seperated and Kirishima asked Kaminari about some details of his love problem. Kaminari answered his questions without giving out a specific person in mind, being as vague as possible about it.

Then a killer suggestion came.

"Kami, why don't you try telling the guy you like him?" Kaminari froze and just stared at Kirishima, petrified. Kirishima went from casual to concerned immediately. "Look, Kiri I.. I'm scared." Kaminari muttered with a quiet voice, but looking at Kirishima. "Of what? Their reaction, or the guy in general?" Kaminari nodded. "More of their reaction. I'm just not so sure.. and I don't know what to say either.." the blonde wore a sad look.

"You don't know what to say to him?" Kirishima asks, a bit perplexed. Kaminari shook his head. "That's new, coming from you."

"Well, I guess you could practice on me, for starters." Kirishima stated, smiling brightly again. Kaminari went eyes-wide at the offer.

 _Then technically, I'm already doing it.._

"W-what?!" he sputtered out. "Just imagine I'm that guy you like, and that you're telling him that you like him. I'm just a placeholder. You don't have to be scared of me." Kirishima rubbed and patted at one of Kaminari's shoulders. Kaminari didn't look very happy with the offer, shocked was more like it.

"I-I'm not so sure about that, hehe-" Kaminari looked left and right, avoiding Kirishima's gaze as he repeatedly tapped his fingers together. Kirishima took hold of Kaminari's shoulders and stared at his very soul, making the blonde feel a bit uneasy. "Hey, I bet that if you don't tell him, you won't be able to move on about it and it'll eat you up forever." Kaminari stayed silent. Kirishima shook him gently, playing around. "C'mon, it's better to just get it over with. Besides, if he tries anything on you, I got ya covered, alright?" Kirishima did a mock uppercut. Kaminari laughed a little. The blonde sighed afterwards, and eased up.

"C'mon, Kami! You can do this!" Kirishima attempted to boost Kaminari's confidence with a

determined smile. "I-I.." Kaminari turned red and started hyperventilating. Kirishima rubbed comforting circles on the blonde's back. "Calm down bro. Just relax, I'm here."

 _I'd like to see you calm down when you're being told to confess to your crush.. even if you didn't know you're mine..._

"Let's try that again." Kirishima said, and waited. Kaminari inhaled, and exhaled before trying again, then locking gazes with the redhead.

"I.. like you."

 _..Eijirou._

Kirishima cheered at Kaminari's success, patting his shoulders and ruffling his hair. "Great! That's a start. Now add his name at the start of the confession."Kaminari had a pensive look on his face, and stayed silent. "I'm giving love advice, isn't this something new? Haha."

Kaminari got too comfortable, and his mouth moved on its own, speaking the very words he was trying to withhold.

"E-Eijirou.."

"..I like you."

The statement just hung there, like dead air. They stared at each other, Kirishima in surprise, Kaminari in shock. Kirishima couldn't believe what Kaminari has just said, the blonde himself more so by allowing those words to leave his mouth.

 _There goes everything.. I've fucked everything up. Bye bye, Kiribro.._

"Kami?" Kirishima broke the silence, sending Kaminari in a panicky state, arms flailing in front of him defensively. "A-aaah! I-it's another Eijirou! H-he's uh, our neighbor back home! Y-yeah!" Kaminari panicked, covering his face with his arms. Kirishima didn't look displeased one bit, but he looked rather amused.

"Kami, you've just said that he's in our class.." Kirishima took hold of Kaminari's shoulders and kept a firm grip on them. Kaminari stopped flailing about, but his face wore pure fear and panic. "..and I'm the only Eijirou in Class 1-A.."

 _I should just overload and stupefy myself, but I don't want to hurt Kiri.._

Kaminari failed to notice the sudden close proximity of Kirishima's face to his, their noses barely touching. "O-oh uh, I did? Must've been a s-slip up! Yeah!"

"Kami. Were you.. referring to me?"

On hearing that, Kaminari knew that the jig was up. He sighed in defeat, his hands flopping on his sides.

"Yeah.." The panic vanished from Kaminari, and was immediately replaced with sorrow. "I-I'm sor-" Kirishima brought him in for another hug, but this one felt more.. intimate. Kirishima nuzzled on Kaminari's neck, flustering the blonde.

"Kami, don't apologize.." Kaminari couldn't bear it, and released himself from the hug, and he tried to stand up and walk away. "I'll just go-" Before he could stand up, Kirishima's hands found themselves on Kaminari's cheeks, and the redhead pulled him in close enough for their noses to touch.

"Kiri what're you-?" Kirishima lovingly caressed Kaminari's cheeks with his hands.

"What does it look like, dummy?" Kirishima laughed a little, then started to inch towards Kaminari's mouth, stopping just enough for their lips to slightly graze each other. "Is it okay if I..?" Kirishima asked for permission, but the knowing look that Kaminari gave him told him just enough.

They locked lips, Kirishima diving headfirst. Kirishima's lips were slightly chapped, but Kaminari's was soft, and the blonde couldn't believe that he was actually making out with his crush, though they only sucked at each other's lips, not delving into tongue just yet. Even with the lack of tongue, it was still a hot and passionate kiss.

They seperated eventually, and Kirishima rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss, then he made their foreheads touch as they looked at each other's eyes. Kirishima smiled, and so did Kaminari.

"I've.. liked you for some time now. I just didn't feel like acting on my 'manly' instincts to confess to you since I always saw you with the girls, and that was like, my answer." Kirishima said rather shyly to Kaminari, who raised an eyebrow at that. "Huh?" Kirishima laughed. "I just thought that you were one-hundred percent straight, dummy." Kaminari looked like as if he was going to say "oh", but dropped it and just grinned.

Kaminari opened his mouth to ask something, but Kirishima already caught wind of it. "You're gonna ask what made me like you?" Kaminari shut his mouth and just nodded. "Hmm.. At first, it was your cute looks." That turned Kaminari into a blushing mess. "But I've learned a lot of new things about you along the way, and I really admire them, especially your drive to protect your companions.." Kirishima gently caressed Kaminari's hair, tracing the black lightning bolt.

 _This is all just dream, Denki.. it's too good to be true.._

Kaminari's suddenly scrunched-up face sent alarms to Kirishima. "W-wait! T-this can't be real! I must be dreaming!" the blonde tugged at his hair. "Why is my brain so cruel?!"

The signs triggered Kirishima to secure Kaminari in a tight hug, holding him in place with his strong arms, and pressed against him.

 _Kiri really likes hugs. Like, a lot._

"Denki, this is real. You're not dreaming." Kirishima assured his soon-to-be-boyfriend, who was taken off-guard by the use of his given name. "D-Denki?" Kirishima smiled back. "Yeah, Denki." Kaminari pouted.

Kirishima went to lay down on his bed with Kaminari in front of him to spoon. "When you wake up later, you're gonna be here, in my arms. And that'll prove you're not dreaming." Kaminari let out a playful huff. "I'm not letting you go until you accept that it's not a dream." Kirishima pulled the blonde closer to him, their bodies touching. Kirishima then nuzzled at Kaminari's neck. Unable to be free of Kirishima's clutches, the blonde groaned in defeat. "Fine. A nap would be nice, I guess.."

Kirishima chuckled and placed a kiss on Kaminari's cheek as he shut his eyes. "Have a nice nap, Denki."

Kaminari smiled before closing his eyes. "You too.. Eijirou."

* * *

 **SMUT STARTS HERE.**

Of all the hot, summer days of the year Kaminari chose to just barge in on his boyfriend's room, it had to be this day, and boy, was he glad he chose today. They had already been together for a month so they're more or less fine with intimate contact. What Kamimari was about to see, however, was on a whole new level.

Kirishima was sprawled on his bed, stark naked. His ripped, hard muscles on full display for all of Kaminari to ogle. What's more titillating, however, is Kirishima's powerful arm moving back and forth as he jerked himself off, his other hand feeling himself up and tweaking his nipples. He was sweaty, and panting Kaminari's name.

"Denki.. nghh.. Denki.."

An idea formed in Kaminari's head, a devilish smirk following suit.

"Heey." he said with a sultry tone, earning wide eyes from Kirishima, who jumped at his sudden presence.

Kirishima went redder as he noticed Kaminari's presence, and even a darker shade of red when he noticed his smirk, and where his eyes were looking at; his hard cock, crowned with a nice tuft of red pubic hair.

"Mmm.. maybe you want.. help with that?" Kaminari approached the redhead and sat down on the same bed Kirishima was sprawled over. The blonde's eyes flickered from Kirishima's red and embarrased ones to his rock hard cock. "Oh uh.. mmm.. if you want." Kirishima spoke huskily with a hint of nervousness.

"Hmm.. then here, Eiji. Let me." Kaminari slowly took hold of Kirishima's cock. The redhead gasped and arched his back at the foreign, yet stimulating contact. Kaminari started jerking it slowly, getting a feel of it.

"That feels so ghhh.. good.." Kirishima groaned. Kaminari felt like upping the game, so using his free hand, he started caressing and worshipping the hard muscle on Kirishima's biceps, then slowly going to his pecs.

 _They're so hard, rock hard. I like them._

Kaminari slowly lied down on his side beside Kirishima. Using his mouth, Kaminari attacked one of Kirishima's nipples by licking, biting, and sucking at the pink bud, sending waves of arousal to the redhead.

"A-aah!"

Kaminari continued his attacks on Kirishima; he licked the redhead's muscular body all over, attacked both of his nipples, then his lips, their tongues being entertwined in a hot, lewd, sensual dance. Kirishima's breathing became ragged, and he was much sweatier now as he received stimulation overloads.

Kaminari's pacing on Kirishima's cock also intensified, his hand moving faster by the second to the point that the redhead's cock started leaking precum.

"I-I'm close!" Kirishima said in-between ragged breaths before quickly bringing Kaminari's lips to his, engaging in another hot dance of tongues as the tell-tale signs of small amounts of cum starting to spurt from Kirishima's cock signaled that he was close.

"Going to-!"

With a gasp of air, Kirishima came, the string of white liquid making it's way to his body.

"-cum!"

And it soon made contact with his cheek, then his pecs, coating both surfaces with the hot and shiny white liquid. The fluid dripped along Kirishima's cheek and the median of his pectorals, but Kaminari went in to lick it off him, starting with his pecs. Kaminari's hot tongue brushed against Kirishima's hard muscle to scoop up the redhead's cum, making swirling motions around his chest and the small pool at the median then going for his nipples, licking at them again.

Done with his pecs, Kaminari went to Kirishima's cheek, cleaning up the stray cum with two licks. After that, Kaminari sat up and eyed Kirishima just as he swallowed his cum. A small bead of the white fluid found its way sliding down the side of Kaminari's mouth.

By this time, Kirishima's breathing has evened out, and has just recovered from his climax. He's tired and sweaty, but he didn't fail to notice the tent with a wet tip on Kaminari's pants. The couple stared at each other with lust filled gazes.

"You're so hot, Eiji. I-I'm just.. at a loss for words." Kaminari smirked at his boyfriend, who smirked back. "How about you, Denki? You look like you need help." Kirishima pointed to the tent in Kaminari's pants and winked. The blonde looked down on his problem and smiled deviously.

"Mmm.. help me out, Eiji." Kaminari's devious smile grew. Kirishima knew what that meant, and so he sat himself up and palmed the hard cock underneath Kaminari's pants.

"Ahh!"

Kirishima grinned, and undid the button and zipper on Kaminari's pants, opening it up to see the bulge covered by the blonde's black and yellow underwear, which had a wet tip on it. Kirishima caressed the bulge, earning soft moans from Kaminari.

"E-Eijirou! A-ah!"

Kaminari covered his mouth to prevent any more moans from escaping. Kirishima grinned at the lewd noises that his boyfriend made, and continued to feel up the bulge on the underwear.

Kirishima lightly shoved Kaminari against the wall, then he pulled down the blonde's underwear, letting his length spring out. It was already leaking a rather copious amount of precum, and twitched from time to time.

Kirishima licked his lips, and brought his mouth to Kaminari's hard cock. He started licking the length from base to top, turning Kaminari into a whimpering mess. Kirishima repeated the action a number of times, then he went for the head, kissing it and bringing it into his mouth as he sucked on it.

"J-just.. watch the teeth-ah!" Kaminari exclaimed from the pleasure, yet worried about his dick getting shredded to pieces by his boyfriend's shark teeth. The redhead paused for a bit, and winked at the blonde, getting his message.

After sucking on the head, he slowly brought Kaminari's cock inside of his mouth, his tongue caressing it all over as it went in. Kirishima then started sucking on the length as he slowly bobbed his head back and forth. Kaminari was loving it, getting lost in a flood of lust as he felt Kirishima's hot mouth and tongue all over his dick.

Small sparks started to emanate from the blonde, the huge amount of pleasure overflowing within him. Kaminari was trying his best to not overload from all of what he's feeling, since he might hurt his boyfriend, especially while his dick is in the redhead's mouth. Then he felt a surge inside of him, and wasn't sure if he was going to cum or overload himself.

One of Kaminari's hands grabbed Kirishima's cock, which was hard again. He started to rapidly stroke it, wanting to see his boyfriend cum again. His other hand went to Kirishima's head, grabbing his hair to make him bob faster, intensifying the experience.

Then he felt a surge inside of him. He wasn't sure if he was going to cum, or overload; or both.

"E-Eijirou!"

With a shout of his boyfriend's name, he came in Kirishima's mouth, the white fluid filling up the redhead; Kirishima came again with him, his own fluids coating himself again. What the blonde wasn't aware of was that he also overloaded himself, sending a huge electrical charge all over the room; it destroyed the lights, Kirishima's electronics, and unfortunately, the airconditioner.

Thankfully, Kirishima's hardened state wasn't a good conductor, so he was more or less unaffected by the electrical surge his boyfriend unwillingly released along with his willingly released fluids.

Kaminari suddenly flops down on the bed sideways; he passed out from both short-circuiting himself and the tiring activities with his boyfriend. As Kirishima released the semi-hard and dripping dick from his mouth, swallowing the cum in the process, he looked to see his boyfriend unconscious. He pouted and huffed, thinking that he'll be left to clean this whole mess by himself.

And so he went to the bathroom, carrying an unconscious Kaminari on his back. Once there, he stripped him of his clothing, and began washing him along with himself. Once Kirishima was done bathing him and Kaminari, he glared at the broken airconditioner, and took his blanket to wrap around Kaminari.

With his room starting to heat up, he went to the blonde's room downstairs, thankful that no one was around to see them in their current predicament; Kirishima in nothing but shorts and Kaminari wrapped with his blanket, riding piggy-back on the redhead. Once Kirishima is at Kaminari's door, he lightly shoved it and the door opened. Once inside and after locking the door, he gently set the blonde down on his bed, and followed in afterwards, spooning the blonde and falling asleep rather fast.

Hours later, Kaminari woke up past midnight, and he was confused on finding himself naked and wrapped up in Kirishima's blanket, and even more so on finding that he's in his room. He tried to get up, but found himself unable to due to a pair of strong arms wrapped around his torso.

 _What hap-?!... oh right, we did.. stuff. But we did it in his room. How did we get here?_

"Oh, he must've carried me here, but why? We could've just slept on his bed.." he said to himself as he smiled and rolled his eyes at the thought, but on finding himself drained of any electric energy, he could deduce that he overloaded himself, which meant..

 _Kirishima's aircon.._

He frowned and face-palmed at himself for overloading. "Must be like a fricking oven in there already.." he sighed and shook his head. He turned to look at his peacefully sleeping boyfriend, who was sleeping, smiling, and drooling on his pillow; he chuckled at the sight, but was a bit squicked by the drool coating Kirishima's part of his pillow. Kaminari rested his head on his pillow, looking at the redhead's sleeping face and cupping a cheek.

"I know that you'll forgive me, that I didn't mean it, blah blah blah. But I'll still make it up to you somehow." then he pressed his forehead against Kirishima's, and closed his eyes, falling to sleep once again.

 _G'night, Eijirou._


	2. All For You (BakuDeku)

**A dire situation for Izuku leads to Katsuki being more open to him.**

 **\- Angst and Fluff.**

* * *

There were times when Izuku would use One For All at its full one-hundred percent capacity, and he also ends up using his arms as a result. But when it happens, he does it out of emotion, be it through absolute anger or absolute fear.

During his scuffle with a villain, whose quirk happens to reflect attacks back to the attacker, Izuku gets severely injured by using One For All at full capacity. His injury was so severe his right arm got put out of comission, it being rendered into a useless, flopping limb. On the other hand, the villain was left unscathed by his attack.

Izuku tried numerous ways to circumvent the villain's quirk. Key word, tried. Izuku was unsuccessful in all of his attempts, and was really tired and heavily impaired by his injured arms and legs by that time, especially by the arm he can't use anymore. Beat up and out of energy, Izuku collapsed on his knees, panting heavily.

The villain smirked at Izuku's helplessness as he walked to him, and brought out a 50 caliber pistol from his trenchcoat, and pressed the gun's barrel at the boy's forehead. Izuku tried to get up, but his legs and arms didn't want to respond. As much as he tried to stay optimistic, Izuku shut his eyes on impulse, and tears started to stream from them.

 _This is riduculous! I can't become the next symbol of peace when I can't even hold my own against this guy!_

 _No! There has to be someone nearby! Anyone! Please!_

 _...Is this how I die? By a villain's gun?_

The villain pressed his pistol on Izuku's forehead even more. The boy prepared himself for the inevitable.

 _All Might, I failed you. One For All was wasted on me..._

 _I'm so sorry.._

 _ **BANG!**_

The gunshot resounded around their ruined vicinity. But gunshots aren't followed up by debris and dust, right? And why could Izuku still hear and breath?

Apparently, the "bang" was actually a "boom" which happened right behind him. Izuku slightly opened his eyes and looked at the villain, who had an irritated look on his face which was being directed at something, or someone, behind him.

"Fucking Deku!" a shout came from behind Izuku. He knew that nickname all too well. He turned to look behind him.

Katsuki was standing there amidst the dust and debris, his hands clenched and his furious gaze being directed at either him or the villain; or both of them.

"K-Kacchan.." Izuku let out a weak smile at him. "I-" Izuku suddenly felt an arm on his neck, slightly choking him. The arm pulled him up, but he had a hard time standing up. He also felt something being pressed at his back, apparently the pistol.

"Kaccha-"

"Fucking shut up for once, Deku!" Katsuki shouted at him, visibly enranged. The villain grinned at the blonde.

"Nicknames, hmm? I bet you two must be close." His arm pressed on Izuku even more, giving the freckled boy a harder time breathing. "I had fun beating up this little twerp, but I'm not exactly in the mood to give you a beating too." He slightly bent down to pick up a slightly beat-up briefcase, not letting his grip on Izuku go. "How about this? Let me leave, and I'll give you the twerp. How's that?" the villain said to Katsuki, who was on the verge of rushing up at him and socking his face. But Katsuki reconsidered.

 _I can just get the shitnerd. This fuckmunch can wait for another time._

 _Besides, if I can't rescue someone as stupid as Deku, what the fuck am I?_

 _Everything I've done would be for nothing!_

Katsuki's anger subsided a bit until Izuku started shouting at him. "No! H-he has a nuclear bomb with him! Kacchan! Don't let him-!" Izuku's pleas were muted as he was promptly shut up by the villain's hand covering his mouth. His muffled attempts on telling Katsuki were futile.

"Now, now. That's enough." the villain chastised Izuku, who wore a pained look. Izuku looked to Katsuki with pleading eyes which were on the verge of more tears.

Katsuki huffed. "Nuclear bomb, huh? I'm not letting you go anywhere after hearing that!" the blonde took on his battle stance, explosions emitting from his palms. The villain chuckled as if Katsuki's threat was nothing.

"Well that's too bad. Guess I'll just bring him with me, he should make for some good bait." Izuku let out a muffled scream as the villain started to walk backwards, dragging the freckled boy with him.

"Besides, All Might's successor is surely to attract all the heroes."

Now that set Katsuki off into a seething, explosive rage.

"GIVE HIM BACK!" he yelled at the villain, charging at him with his backblasts. The villain shoved quickly shoved Izuku to Katsuki, the freckled boy colliding with the blonde and sending them both down to the pavement. Katsuki grunted angrily at the tactic. Izuku tried to get off Katsuki, but his injured body did little to get off the blonde. Katsuki lifted himself up with one hand, the other gripping on Izuku for him to not topple over.

"Kaccha-!"

A gunshot sounded, and Izuku's cries were suddenly cut short. The boy twitched violently towards Katsuki, and he suddenly got really heavy, and fell face-down on the pavement; he got shot on his side.

Katsuki went-eyes wide, and he went into a state of panic."Deku? Deku?!" he shouted as he redirected his glare to the villain, who was smirking again; the lack of response agitated him even more. Katsuki used his gauntlet and blasted at the pavement underneath the villain, sending him into the shallow crater and coating the area with a protective dust cloud. With that cover, Katsuki ran towards Izuku's face down, blood-soaked body, and shook him lightly.

"Deku! Wake the fuck up! Deku!"

Katsuki started shaking him harder, but not hard enough for the boy's wound to become much worse.

"IZUKU!"

He yelled at the freckled boy in desperation. The lack of response, and Izuku's stillness, sent Katsuki over the edge. Angry tears started to stream down his cheek as he seethed and clenched his fists, sending a vicious glare to the villain in the process.

"I'M. GONNA. KILL YOU!"

The last thing Izuku heard before fading into full unconsciousness were gunshots, plenty of explosions, and Katsuki's yelling.

* * *

Izuku's eyes slowly fluttered open to the sight of.. white.

 _White ceiling.. white light.. white walls.. white floor... white everything!_

 _Wait! W-where am I?!_

 _AM I DEAD?!_

Izuku shot up from his bed, then the pain on his side suddenly hitting him like a truck. He hissed at the unpleasant feeling, and placed his hands on that area, only for it to start leaking a small amount of blood. He started panicking.

Rough hands suddenly gripped at Izuku's, pulling them away from his bleeding area. The freckled boy looked at the hands gripping at his, then to its owner, finding spiky blonde hair and piercing red eyes staring at his green ones; it was Katsuki.

"Kacchan?" Izuku looked at the blonde in question, who squinted at him. His heart leaped with joy and hugged the blonde. "Kacchan!"

As Izuku hugged the blonde, the suddenly forgotten bleeding injury on his side intensified, and the boy definitely felt it. "O-oww..." he whined.

Katsuki grunted, and got some bandages from the table beside Izuku's bed and rolled out some strips. Izuku eyed him curiously. After getting some bandage strips, Katsuki gently removed the heavily bloodstained bandages on Izuku. Katsuki brought up a wet lukewarm towel from the tub on the floor, cleaning up the wound. Izuku looked very perplexed; it wasn't like Katsuki to help him.

"Umm.. Kacchan?" Izuku asked the blonde nervously as said person cleaned his wound. "Shush. Your lucky that guy is a shit shot." Katsuki said, but without any anger and it lacked his usual edge; he said it calmly. The tone that Katsuki used made the freckled boy light up brighter than ever, smiling like there's no tomorrow.

"What happened to him?" Izuku asked the blonde as he dabbed some alchohol-soaked cotton on the boy's wounds, making him wince in pain. "I buried that fuckmunch under twenty feet of rubble." Katsuki replied nonchalantly, discarding the used cotton to the trash can. Izuku hummed in satisfaction.

He continued watching Katsuki clean and treat his wound with care, and watched how he gently wrapped the bandages around him to cover said wound. As soon as the blonde was done, Izuku felt better than ever, and relaxed onto the hospital bed as he thanked the blonde. His gaze lingered on Katsuki, who looked at him with scrunched eyebrows, but they were more out of worry.

"Is something wrong, Kacchan?"

Katsuki's expression turned pissed. "Is something wrong? Of course there's something wrong! You. Almost. Died." he shouted, making Izuku cover his face with his arms out of fear. Katsuki simmered down shortly. "You almost died.." he repeated more calmly, making Izuku smile and retract his arms.

"I thought you never cared about me." Izuku said as Katsuki looked away angrily while mumbling something incoherent. "Well umm.. thank you for caring, Kacchan." Katsuki scoffed at that, but went up to Izuku's bed and hugged him, giving the freckled boy an emotion overload. "Stupid Deku, making me say stupid shit." he mumbled, burying his face on Izuku's neck. "I never wanted you to die. Never." he added, his grip on Izuku getting tighter, and his voice growing quieter.

Izuku didn't get the subliminal message.

"Actually, there was one time you told me to jump off the roof in middle school. Do you remember tha-"

Katsuki flipped in an instant, his emotions a mix of regret and anger. He grabbed Izuku's shoulders on impulse. "Alright alright! I fucking remember that!" After glaring daggers at Izuku for a while, his gaze softened and he returned to hugging Izuku. "Sorry."

Izuku thought that Katsuki said sorry, but brushed it off as his head playing tricks on him. "W-what, Kacchan?" he asked to reclarify on the blonde's words. "I said I'm sorry, alright?! Not just for that, but for every fucking thing! Everything!"

Izuku really couldn't believe it. He wasn't hearing things after all! Katsuki apologizing to him was as rare as finding

"Just..! Damn it Deku! Don't go alone next time!" Katsuki's grip on Izuku tightened again, and his voice was close to breaking as a few tears went down his eyes. "Just because you have One-For-Fucking-All doesn't mean you can go act like All Might already!"

Katsuki was now sobbing, burying his face on Izuku's shoulder as his tears wetted them.

"Let that fucking remind you that I care for you, got that?" Katsuki's sobs subsided, and looked to the freckled boy, finding him really flustered. "O-oh uhh y-yeah! O-of course K-Kacchan!" Katsuki sighed and lied down beside Izuku, shutting his eyes to get some rest beside the freckled boy, which seemed to relax him. Izuku smiled sheepishly at Katsuki's sleeping form before falling asleep.

The two stayed like that, side by side as they softly breathed. Izuku unconsciously rolled behind Katsuki, spooning him. When Katsuki stirred hours later, he found himself being spooned by the freckled boy; he didn't mind it. Slowly untangling himself from the boy, he got up and went for the door, but stopped to ruffle Izuku's hair as he slept.

"Later.. Izuku."

Katsuki went through the door, leaving the sleeping, smiling, and drooling boy for now.

* * *

Izuku was discharged from the hospital the following day. His wounds still stung a bit, but they no longer bled. Inko, Izuku's mom, fetched him from the hospital, and they went home together; Inko clung onto her son possesively, being super protective at the moment.

Once they got home, they saw a basket outside of the door. Inko grew suspicious of it, but Izuku went for the basket anyway, telling her it'll be fine. Picking up the basket, Izuku saw that it's filled with his favorite candies, and also a note. Interestingly, he never told anyone about his favorite sweets, and there was only one person that found out about them over time. Izuku brought out the note and read it.

 _Get better, nerd._

There was no doubt in Izuku's mind that Katsuki was the one who sent it. It wasn't like Katsuki to do this, but perhaps he was serious that he cared? Izuku smiled at the thought. Inko picked up her son's mannerisms.

"Who's it from?" she asked, smiling. Izuku placed the note back on the basket as he beamed. "It's from Kacchan!" he replied enthusiastically. Once inside their house, Izuku started eating the sweets, the warnings of his mother about eating sweets before dinner going through his head. He was just too happy at the moment.

* * *

Later in the evening, as Izuku looked at random stuff over the internet, his mother came into his room. "Katsuki's here, Izuku!" she said, then going out back to the living room to accomodate Katsuki. Izuku looked both happy and shocked.

 _Kacchan's here? Why would he visit?_

 _It's been years since he came here.._

"He was really worried about you." Inko added before exiting the room, making Izuku smile. He happily sprung up from his desk chair and went to the living room, finding his mom serving tea to Katsuki. The blonde was sitting down on the couch. Katsuki drank his tea as Inko smiled at Izuzku, her handbag with her.

"I'm just gonna get some groceries, alright Izuku? I'll be back in a short while, you two!" Inko stated, waving at the two boys then proceeding to go out the door, and shutting it. As her footsteps got fainter, Bakugou let out a cough, getting Izuku's attention.

"Hmm?" Izuku hummed at Katsuki. The blonde patted the seat beside him on the couch, telling Izuku to sit beside him. The freckled boy got the message, and sat down beside the blonde. Once sitting down, Katsuki leaned and rested his head on Izuku's shoulder, making the freckled boy wince and go eyes-wide in surprise. "Umm.. K-Kacchan?" Izuku asked out of curiousity.

Katsuki didn't respond, opting to lie his head from Izuku's shoulder to his lap. The unusual behaviour being exhibited by Katuski caught Izuku well off-guard. "Is there something you want, Kacchan?"

Katsuki rolled over so his head would be facing Izuku's torso, and wrapped his arms around it, squeezing Izuku, who gasped. "I was serious when I said I never wanted you to die, and that I cared."

Katsuki released his hold from Izuku, and stood up to face the boy, who looked very perplexed. With a calm, anger-free face, he started speaking. "I want to tell you something, so let me, alright?" Izuku nodded. "Seeing you get hurt pisses me off. I don't care if it's physically or emotionally." Izuku looked surprised even more, his expression bordering on disbelief. "I.. had my damn reasons on why I kept on hurting you, putting you down from the start..." he looked down, avoiding Izuku's gaze.

"And it's not just because I thought you looked down on me.. but also because I was saving you from yourself!" Katsuki started yelling now, and gripped at Izuku's shirt as he glared at the boy, startling him.

"You were quirkless, yet you still dreamt on being a fucking hero! That's an express ticket to killing yourself!" Katsuki's sounded as if it was close to breaking again. "And now everytime you get sent to Recovery Girl, I feel so shitty! I didn't do my fucking job of protecting you from yourself!" Katsuki's grip on Izuku's shirt is gone, and he lets go of the fabric. He breathes in a lot of air, then exhales slowly.

"Just.. Izuku.. I fucking care about you, okay?" Katsuki cups Izuku's cheeks and goes to press their foreheads together, alarming the freckled boy at the sudden close proximity and show of affection. "A lot." Katsuki's serene, piercing gaze turned Izuku into a spluttering mess of redness.

"Kacchan?" he blurted out. Silence and continued looks. "Kacchan?" he repeated more nervously. Katsuki responded with a hum.

"Contrary to popular belief, I give a shit about you Deku. I really, really give a shit about you." Katsuki's hands went from the boy's cheeks to his torso, embracing him.

Then Katsuki planted a kiss on Izuku's forehead, taking the freckled boy by surprise. "That was all for you, Izuku." The blonde stayed silent after that and averted his gaze. Izuku was busy reeling in from this newfound development with the blonde.

 _He called me Izuku? A kiss from Kacchan? This is too unreal!_

"O-oh umm.. T-thank you Kacchan!" Izuku said minutes later. Katsuki released his hold on Izuku and looked him in his eyes, then nodding. Katsuki yawned a few seconds later, seeking a bit of rest.

"I'm tired. Gonna sleep." Katsuki unceremoniously plopped himself head on Izuku's lap, eyes shut. "H-hey, Kacchan! You can sleep in my bed! No biggie!" No response from the blonde. Izuku poked him a few times, trying to garner his attention. He gave up after about twenty pokes since he wasn't responding. Instead, he used the time to examine how peaceful Katsuki looked; like how his unfurrowed brows looked so smooth, how his mouth looked when he's not pouting or snarling. Izuku felt blessed that he could witness this side of Kacchan.. and to boop Katsuki on his nose around ten times, along with poking the area between his eyebrows.

 _Kacchan definitely looks attractive when he's not angry._

The thought made him blush some more, but he laughed it off. Smiling, he planted a kiss on Katsuki's forehead as he lovingly caressed the blonde's spiky, yet soft blonde hair.

"Good night, Kacchan. Thank you."


	3. Ravishing (KiriBaku)

**Katsuki develops uncontrollable urges, and he takes it out on Eijirou.**

 **\- Angst and Smut. Contains sensitive topics such as non-consensual somnophilia and attempted suicide.**

* * *

Like every teenager, Bakugou has his needs. To satisfy it momentarily, he jerks off, but it can only do so much as his needs grows. This feeling of his continued to grow over time. It eventually got to the point that he needed to feel how it would actually be before his urges would spiral out of control.

His needs have one specific person in mind, however.

Kirishima always popped up in his mind, the images of red hair, spiky or not, manifesting in them; his bright smile with his shark-like teeth, his bulging biceps and pecs, his washboard abs.. how hard and nice must they feel, how nice it'll be to grope them..

Bakugou also wonders how it would feel to have Kirishima under him, squirming, sweaty, his muscles twitching in pleasure, and moaning his name lewdly as he thrusts his cock inside of him. He gets hard at the thought.

 _Fucking fucker! Not now!_

But Bakugou has to focus on class, since his shot on becoming number one depends on it. As much as possible, he tries to ignore the growing pressure in his pants, to the point that it becomes unbearable since it doesn't seem to be showing signs of going away anytime soon.

Bakugou hastily excuses himself from class, earning him weird looks from his classmates and an annoyed grunt of approval from Aizawa. Once outside of the classroom, he rushes towards the boy's bathroom, heading for a stall and shutting it tight.

With the door secure, Bakugou couldn't contain the pressure in his pants anymore, so he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, feeling the bulge underneath his boxers. He then pulled down his boxers, his hard cock springing up, leaking precum. Bakugou has to get rid of this problem now.

So he grabs hold of his cock, and starts stroking it gently. Thoughts of Kirishima doing lewd things to his cock soon started to flood his mind, sending him on overdrive. He started pumping his cock more aggressively, imagining Kirishima's mouth around it.

 _Nghh... Kirishima.. suck it harder you shitty hair.._

Bakugou groans and starts making guttural sounds as he pumps his cock; he covers his mouth incase someone might catch wind of what he's doing. And with just a few more thrusts, Bakugou cums onto the stall wall, staining it with his white fluids. Satisfied for the time being, he shoves his dick back into his underwear and pulls up his pants, buttoning and zipping them back up. He cleans the stain he made on the wall by swiping at it with a hand then cleaning it on the sink. Relieved for the time being, he fixes himself up some more before heading back to class. He was greeted back by curious stares, but ignored most of them, focusing only on the Kirishima's perplexed gaze.

 _I'm gonna take you one day, shitty hair._

* * *

As soon as training classes ended, it was finally the weekend. While the entire class went outside campus for some nightly hang-outs, Bakugou stayed behind as usual, opting to head for his dorm straight away. Once inside his dorm, he felt that need again. So he propped up his laptop, immediately going to this pornsite that he frequents, and starts looking through the category of red haired, muscular guys; placeholders for Kirishima. He settled on a video of a young, well-built redhead giving head, and he looked absolutely into it.

Bakugou starts stroking himself slowly, feeling his dick harden at the sight of the redhead licking the other guy's dick from top to bottom in the video. The redhead then starts sucking on the head of the guy's dick, earning moans from him. Bakugou imagined Kirishima as the redhead, and it really served on making him harder. The redhead then took the guy's dick into his mouth, slowly engulfing it.

 _Suck my cock, Kirishima._

The redhead slowly bobbed his head up and down, sucking on the shaft. When the other guy got impatient, he grabbed a fistful of the redhead's hair and started thrusting his dick into his mouth rather fast.

Bakugou's imagination effectively replaced the guy in the video as him and the redhead as Kirishima, imagining his slick hand on his dick as Kirishima's mouth. Now he was close to cumming.

 _Kirishima! Nghh..!_

He bit down his moans, and he came in his boxers, just in time as the redhead in the video got his mouth filled with cum. Bakugou's breathing became ragged at the sensation he felt. Satisfied for now, and with the video done, he closed the browser window and turned off his laptop, going to his bed to rest.

 _I'm gonna fill your mouth and ass with my cum one of these days, shitty hair._

 _I can only hold off for so long._

His urges were definitely starting to mess with his head.

* * *

Bakugou awoke to a loud thud coming from next door. He slowly rose up from his bed, stretching his arms and yawning. Looking at the clock, it read two o'clock past midnight. He grunted at being awakened at this kind of time. Knowing Kirishima, he must've done something stupid again, like sleepwalking into a wall.

Thinking another thud might happen again and wake him up at a later time, he got off his bed and went to Kirishima's unit. Surprisingly, his door was ajar, so Bakugou let himself in.

He found Kirishima, unconscious and asleep on the floor beside his bed. "Fucker must've just gotten back from their stupid hangout." he mumbled to himself. He knew that the redhead is a deep sleeper, that even an air horn to his ear won't wake him up.

Bakugou then realized that this was an opportunity; an opportunity to satisfy his urges with Kirishima. Letting his mind get engulfed by his need, Bakugou grinned deviously and licked his lips at his thoughts. He shut the door and locked it.

He knew what the consequences are when Kirishima eventually finds out that he raped him in his sleep; that didn't matter right now to Bakugou, his mind was clouded by his urges. He wanted Kirishima right now.

He slowly approached the redhead's sleeping form, and carried him to his bed, cursing at the redhead's weight. Bakugou plopped Kirishima face-down on his bed, eyeing the redhead's white t-shirt and red baggy shorts. He licked his lips again in anticipation.

 _You're mine now, shitty hair._

He rolled Kirishima over, the motion lifting up Kirishima's shirt a bit, exposing his toned midriff. Bakugou placed his hand on the redhead's exposed midriff, feeling it up. His hand lingered on the exposed section, playing with Kirishima's navel and caressing his rough skin. Bakugou wanted to see and feel more, so he lifted the redhead's shirt up to his chest, exposing his stomach to him. Bakugou's hand drifted along Kirishima's stomach, feeling the rough skin and the hardness of his abs.

Kirishima still didn't stir.

Wanting more, Bakugou's hands went to the redhead's muscular arms and caressed them as he bent down and started licking along Kirishima's stomach, his wet and hot tongue going all over the redhead's stomach, licking at his navel then along the contours of his abs, leaving a wet trail all over.

Bakugou wanted Kirishima exposed much more, so he lifted and took off the redhead's shirt, tossing it aside. Bakugou ogled Kirishima's muscular torso, and he went in shortly, going to one of his nipples to lick and suck at the bud as one hand tweaked on the opposite nipple, the other hand caressing Kirishima's abs. The blonde can feel himself getting hard, and definitely wanted to be.

His other hand went from Kirishima's abs to his crotch, grabbing and palming the member underneath all of the clothing. Bakugou started sucking at the redhead's other nipple, and his other hand going to the formerly attacked one to tweak at. Bakugou's hand on Kirishima's crotch could feel the growing bulge underneath. Eager, the blonde started pulling down Kirishima's shorts, then he tossed it to the growing pile of Kirishima's clothes once it was off. Kirishima was now left with just his red and black boxer briefs, and the bulge underneath was very evident.

Kirishima hasn't made a sound nor shifted a bit, but his face was turning red.

Bakugou retracted his hand from Kirishima's nipple as his other hand continued to caress the redhead's bulge. The blonde went up to Kirishima's face and held his chin, then he licked along Kirishima's lips before poking his tongue in to access the redhead's mouth. His tongue made contact with the inside of Kirishima's still mouth, feeling up his wet caverns and he played with the redhead's motionless tongue. Once he was done, Kirishima's mouth and lips had splotches of saliva all over.

Bakugou then thought about the growing pressure in his pants, and eyed Kirishima's mouth. So he procedeed to unbutton his pants and he pulled down his underwear, letting his twitching and leaking cock spring up.

 _Gonna fill your fucking mouth up!_

He inserted his cock slowly, inching the head in slowly as to not get grazed by Kirishima's shark-like teeth. Once half of his dick was inside Kirishima's mouth, he started thrusting it back and forth, albeit carefully as to avoid the redhead's teeth.

 _Ngghh.. Kirishima.._

He grabbed Kirishima's head, and pulled it towards his dick as he thrusted. His thrusts got more aggressive and much faster, his cock getting glazed by Kirishima's saliva. Bakugou could feel himself getting close, and started thrusting faster and deeper, making the redhead deepthroat his cock.

With a guttural growl, he came into Kirishima's mouth, the white fluid coating the caverns of his mouth, and some coating his lips. Bakugou ogled his handiwork, watching as drips of cum made their way down Kirishima's mouth. His attention then got redirected to Kirishima's twitching bulge underneath his underwear, and figured that it would be time for the redhead to come.

He pulled down Kirishima's underwear, letting his thick cock spring up. It was already leaking a lot of precum, and Bakugou used it as lubricant, rubbing it all over Kirishima's hard dick.

Bakugou started to slowly jerk Kirishima's cock, feeling its thickness. Only a few thrusts in and the redhead's member started leaking cum, the white fluid flowing down the sides, coating Kirishima's dick and Bakugou's hand. The blonde's thrusts of Kirishima's leaking member intensified, and he kept at the pace until Kirishima came onto his chest and abs, coating his torso with his own white fluids; Kirishima let out a quiet moan as he came, slightly alarming Bakugou. Seeing that the redhead is still asleep, he shrugged it off and continued with his activities.

 _Time for your sweet, virgin ass, shitty hair._

Bakugou propped up Kirishima's legs, exposing Kirishima's puckered hole towards him. Coating his fingers with cum from Kirishima's abs, he inserted one finger into the hole, stretching it. Then he inserted a second finger, scissoring the hole. Once Bakugou felt that he's ready, he took more cum from Kirishima's body and rubbed it all over his own cock to act as lubricant.

He positioned his cock at Kirishima's entrance, and slowly inserted the tip inside; Kirishima let out a quiet moan, startling the blonde again. Bakugou continued with his insertion, half of his cock inside Kirishima already, the process being smooth, slow, and steady. Once Bakugou's cock was inside Kirishima, he started to slowly pull out and thrust back, the sensation of Kirishima's hole rubbing against his dick drove him wanting for more. Bakugou's thrusts became more intense as he progressed, slowly going from steady to rough, his speed increasing. He continued to repeatedly drove his cock inside Kirishima, the tight sensation overloading his senses. Then Kirishima's hard but neglected cock comes to his mind, so he starts stroking it with his vacant hand, jerking it with the rhythm of his thrusts. Kirishima let out some more quiet moans.

Bakugou's other vacant hand went to Kirishima's pecs, feeling and groping the hard muscle, and occasionally flicking at his nipples. The blonde could feel himself coming, but Kirishima came before him, this time his fluids coating the redhead's face and chest. Bakugou played around with the cum all over Kirishima, rubbing at the accumulated areas and rubbing them all over the redhead's body.

And with two more fervent thrusts, Bakugou came inside of Kirishima, and he collapsed beside the sleeping redhead, panting and his cock still inside him.

With his mind now cleared up due to the sex, Bakugou came to his senses; he had just raped his supposed best friend. It will definitely damage and scar the redhead. It will definitely stain his records, and mark him ineligble; he might even be kicked out from Yuuei because of this.

Bakugou started panicking. He knew that his DNA was all over and inside Kirishima. He will definitely get caught and brought to face the music. He can say that lust clouded his judgement, but that was no excuse.

He was doomed. His future of becoming the best and number one hero, all gone because of what he had done.

But most of all, his friendship with Kirishima is now a smoldering ruin.

He removed his now limp dick from Kirishima's hole, and quickly went to redress himself. He rushed out the redhead's room and locked it, going to his own. Bakugou definitely knew was now screwed.

Bakugou did not want to face the aftermath; him being kicked out of Yuuei, him being disgraced publicly, his dreams now smoldering ashes, and most of all.. Kirishima looking at him in disgust and anger. He didn't want to go through any of those.

So he chose the easy way out.

Bakugou went through his drawers until he found a syringe of liquid painkillers which, if injected all at once, can prove fatal to the subject. Bakugou injected all of it at himself in one go, without any second thoughts.

He waited.

He wrote a small apology for Kirishima on a little note once he gets found. Then once the effects of the syringe kicked in, he started feeling numb and weak, and eyelids also felt heavy..

Bakugou resigned to his fate.

* * *

When Kirishima woke up the following day, he felt really odd. Only a few moments later did he realize that there's cum all over his body, there's cum on his face and inside his mouth, and that there's also cum inside of him that's leaking out from his asshole. He was really shocked and upset at what happened to him. Being raped really damaged his dignity and mark of "manliness"; it would leave a mark in his memory. After cleaning himself up, he had a sample of the semen get scanned discreetly, and was really outraged by the results; the semen belonged to Bakugou Katsuki.

Kirishima cried, still not being able to grip the fact that his alleged best bro raped him in his sleep.

He'll be confronting him later about this, but Kirishima could not understand why Bakugou would do something like that, and to him. It was very unlike him.

But what Kirishima couldn't fathom is that he liked him. He liked someone who apparently has no qualms with raping his fellow subordinates, just because he felt like it.

Kirishima was conflicted on believing that Bakugou did it on his own accord, and believing that something, or someone, forced him to.

Kirishima found Bakugou in his room, sitting on his chair and apparently staring into space. The redhead angrily threw the small plastic container with the sample results at the blonde, and it hit his cheek.

"What the fuck is this?!" Kirishima yelled so loud he could be heard all over campus. "How could you?!" he added, furious and in disbelief at Bakugou. "Why would you do something like that?! To me?! Why Bakugou?!" he yelled again. The blonde didn't respond.

Kirishima angrily stomped over to the blonde, only to find that the blonde appeared unnaturally pale and lifeless, and that there's a syringe and a note on his hands. Kirishima took the syringe and read what its contents were; liquid painkillers. Kirishima threw the syringe on the floor, outraged at the blonde for trying to get the easy way out.. and partially still because he cared for him. Kirishima grabbed the note from Bakugou's hands, and read it.

 _I'm sorry, Kirishima._

Kirishima didn't want to believe the message. He crumpled the note and threw it away, then he started crying angry tears. But Kirishima now cried not because of Bakugou's actions towards him, but how he chose to deal with the aftermath. He grabbed the blonde's pale hands and kneaded them.

"We could've just talked.. like why you did it. I know that it's not like you to do that on purpose. Something must've drove you to..." Kirishima took hold of Bakugou's pale hands, kneading his knuckles. He also started crying. "You could've just told me, Blasty.. we could've worked something out.." Kirishima's tears continued to stream down his face, still kneading the blonde's hands.

Then he felt a faint pulse on the blonde's hands. Kirishima lighted up with hope that the blonde is alive.

The redhead was definitely a way too kind of a soul.

Kirishima immediately scooped up Bakugou bridal style, and ran for the infirmary, yelling at anyone in the way to "Please get out of the way! This is an emergency!". Once reaching the infirmary, he busted through the door, startling Recovery Girl.

"Kirishima! How many times do I have to tell you-!" Recovery Girl noticed the pale and limp Bakugou on Kirishima's arms. She pointed at a vacant bed in urgency. "Lay him down over there!" the elder told Kirishima, and the redhead gently laid Bakugou down on the bed. Once the blonde was set, Recovery Girl went to Bakugou's side and gave a healing kiss on his hand. They waited for a change.

Bakugou's skin slowly regained color, and his chest started to gently rise and fall, indicating that he's breathing again. With their worries out of the way, Recovery Girl looked to Kirishima with a curious look. "What was he afflicted with?" she asked. Kirishima wore a pensive look, and eventually thought that it's better if this stayed between him and Bakugou. "I dunno. I just found him pale and limp on his chair." he said solemnly. Recovery Girl hummed, and started to bring out some tools for analysis.

"Well, whatever it is, it nearly killed him. If it weren't for you he would be dead right now. This brat owes his life to you." she brought out a scanner and started scanning Bakugou. "He'll be fine now. I'll be running some tests on him later. You may go." she said to Kirishima, who nodded and proceeded to head outside.

"Thank you Kirishima. You're a very good boy. This brat is lucky to have you." Recovery Girl stated before he headed out. A small smile tugged at Kirishima's lips. "Happy to help. And please tell me when he wakes up." he adds. Recovery Girl nodded. Kirishima then exits the infirmary.

He has a lot to discuss with Bakugou once he's awake.

* * *

Recovery Girl called Kirishima to the infirmary the following day, as per his instruction. The redhead immediately got up and out of his bed, rushing to the infirmary.

He heard the sounds of objects clattering in infirmary. "Bakugou! Control yourself!" a voice which sounded like Aizawa's came from inside the room, followed by the sounds of objects falling to the floor. Kirishima entered the infirmary, finding medical equipment and trays strewn all over the floor, along with Recovery Girl and Aizawa beside the door, with the latter using his scarf to restrain Bakugou, who seems to be hell bent on escaping his grasp, glaring daggers at Aizawa.

Kirishima and Bakugou's gazes met.

Bakugou's eyes suddenly went from angry to.. scared. He also started screaming even more, Aizawa's scarf muffling them. If he was hell bent on escaping his teacher's grasp earlier, now he's the-deeper echelons-of-hell bent.

"Bakugou! Calm down now! Whatever it is that's making you uneasy, we can help you! But you have to calm down first!" Aizawa told his rebellious student, who was still hell bent on escaping.

Kirishima saw their efforts as futile, so the redhead volunteered to fix this mess. "Aizawa-san. Let me take care of this. Please." the redhead pleaded to his teacher. Aizawa huffed in relief, and slowly started undoing the restraints on Bakugou. "Kirishima, finally! Just find out what's wrong with him. I'm too tired for this so I'll leave you to it." he told Kirishima, then he and Recovery Girl exited the infirmary.

Now it was just Kirishima an Bakugou. The two exchanged glances; Kirishima was calm, but Bakugou was the one with panic on his eyes.

"Baku-"

"W-what do you want?"

Bakugou's voice was laced with fear, and it was so unlike him that it broke Kirishima's heart. His overly confident and arrogant blonde bro was now someone that's scared of him. Kirishima was now sure something made him do it, because if he did it on his own choice, he'd be smug and boasting it to him; right now, he's scared, proving the contrary.

Kirishima tried to reach for the blonde's arm. "Bakugou, let's ta-"

Bakugou swatted his arm away. "D-don't..." he said, voice subdued. He looked down at the flooring, avoiding Kirishima's gaze.

"Bakugou! Let me-" the redhead tried to approach the blonde, but he stepped backwards away from him.

"Why did you bring me here?" Bakugou's voice was close to breaking. "Wasn't it obvious enough that I wanted to be left there? To die?" the blonde started crying. Kirishima couldn't stand the sight of a crying Bakugou, it made him want to reach out to him even more.

"W-why?"

"I did that.. to you." Bakugou's voice broke. It was as if he became a completely different person. "I didn't know what I was doing, alright? I wasn't.. I wasn't thinking straight." the blonde's gaze stayed fixed on the floor. Kirishima thought against approaching the blonde, for now.

"No one, or anything, forced you to do that?" Kirishima asked, his expression looking pensive. Bakugou's voice returned to normal, but he was still sobbing a bit. "It was just me. Me and my twisted fuckup of a mind." he clenched the fists on his sides, and he shot his head up, fixing his gaze at Kirishima. With how Bakugou looked like at the moment, brows drooping and mouth curving downwards, Kirishima really wanted to go and hug all the negativity out of the blonde.

"I can't call myself a hero if I do twisted shit like that. Shit like raping you..." he grunted, letting out some angry tears. "I don't deserve Yuuei, I don't deserve your forgiveness, I don't deserve you as my friend.." Bakugou tried his best to put on an intimidating and angry look, yet it only made him look sadder. "You should've just left me to die, things would've been better that way-" Before Bakugou could finish, Kirishima ran up to him and engulfed him in a warm, tight embrace. Bakugou didn't try to shove him off, which was good. It was now Kirishima's turn to cry.

"If you died, it would never be better!" his hands gripped at Bakugou's shoulders. "I won't have answers as to why you did that! I won't have any closure! And most of all.." his voice dropped to a low volume, akin to a whisper. "I wouldn't have my best buddy with me anymore.."

Kirishima let all the tears stream out of his eyes, and hugged tightly at the blonde, hoping for him to reciprocate. Slowly, Kirishima felt hands creeping up on his back, and soon, the blonde pulled the redhead closer to him.

After some time of hugging it out, they let go of each other. Both of them have stopped crying by then, and just stared at each other with gazes of contentedness. Kirishima took hold of Bakugou's shoulders, who slightly flinched at the contact. "Bakugou, just tell me. We can fix this."

Kirishima's stare towards Bakugou intensified, but in way that would relay his emotions to him. "Please talk to me." he pleaded to the blonde. The knowing look that he'd been layed siege with succeeded, and Bakugou caved in, sighing.

The blonde walked to his bed and sat down. The redhead followed and sat beside him, then he placed a reassuring hand on the blonde's shoulder, hoping it would make him feel more comfortable. "I started feeling this need for sexual stuff." Bakugou started."At first, it would go away after jacking off once a week, but it fucking intensified over a month later. Then there's.. that, when I felt this intense urge to fuck someone soon.. specifically, you."

Kirishima was at a loss for words.

"W-why me?" he momentarily blurted out. Bakugou breathed in, then out. Then he began to speak.

"I have some sort of connection with you.. you're someone who understood me, and stood by my side no matter what. You're someone that can kick ass on the same level as me. You're someone that doesn't take any shit from anyone. And you're..." Bakugou pouted at the floor, red gracing his face. "You're too fucking nice.. and too sexy.."

Kirishima still couldn't find his words.

"You're just someone that I grew to like... I like you."

On realizing what he'd just said, Bakugou covered his face with his hands out of embarassment. "This is stupid, just put me out of my misery-" Kirishima suddenly lunged at him and hugged him tight.

"Why didn't you say something?! I would've understood!" Kirishima stated, rubbing circles on the blonde's back. He let his hands drift to the blonde's, and captured them as he gazed at Bakugou. "I'm open to you, Bakugou. Why don't you want to be open to me? You know I want you to talk to me.." Kirishima sniffled.

The blonde looked at anywhere but him, a pensive look on his face. "I don't deserve anything from you, be it your friendship or if you even fucking reciprocate how I feel. I don't-"

Kirishima shook him by his hands."I want to give you a second chance, Bakugou." Kirishima released a breath he'd been holding. "Look, I've liked you too for some time already. I was planning on confessing to you during summer break. But after what happened.. I can't. What you did scarred me." Kirishima's voice broke. Bakugou really felt guilty on how he destroyed his friend's life, and a potential relationship with him, due to his unwarranted actions. "Time will tell if I could feel like that for you again. But for now, I'm content with being your friend."

Bakugou went to lie down on Kirishima's lap, facing away from the redhead as he huddled himself into a ball. "I'm sorry, Kirishima.. I'm so fucking sorry.." his voice was subdued but sincere.

Bakugou's apologies brought a bit of relief and satisfaction to Kirishima. He gently ruffled the blonde's hair in response. "I know that you didn't mean it, that those urges messed with your head." he gently patted the blonde's shoulders as a small smile tugged at his lips. "I forgive you, but you have to promise me that you won't do that again, and that you'll tell me when you have a problem." Bakugou hummed in response. Kirishima bent down to the teen on his lap and hugged him once more.

"It's okay now, Bakugou. Everything will be fine.."


	4. Life Saver (KiriBaku)

**Bakugou is a life guard, and he rescues a redhead, which then tries to solicit swimming lessons from him.**

 **\- Fluff and Smut with Lewd tidbits before the Smut.**

* * *

His station, one of the many beaches in the city, were rather tame at the hours of 5pm, the tourists all going to the various innercity establishments by this time. He was very satisfied with his shift since he didn't have to stay too alert with his surroundings, which were scarce with people by this time.

Why a lifeguard? Well, Bakugou figured some extra money wouldn't hurt, and the lifeguards had a vacancy. Since he can swim well, and was trained with some survival techniques, they let him in. He was lucky to get the "dead" shift, since he did not appreciate random people ogling and checking him out during the peak hours of the day, and also since he did not like the sun that much.

He walked along the beach, leaving footprints on the sand, the sunset's glare hitting his shades. Today, about two teenagers around his age were set up in a small spot on the beach. Even though he was rather far away from them, he could hear their cheers from his position, irking him.

 _Noisy fuckmunches._

He continued his patrol along the beach, walking along the sand and kicking some random shells out of the way for his amusement. Once he was a bit far from the two, he heard someone yelling, yelling for him.

"Hey! Wait! Dude!" Bakugou looked behind him, and saw a lean blonde with a black streak on his hair running towards him and waving at him.

Bakugou squinted at the other blonde for disturbing him, but the panicked look he had said otherwise. "You're a lifeguard, right?! My buddy is drowning over there!" the other blonde pointed to a semi-deep area near some rocks. "Ya gotta help him! Please! He can't swim!" he pleaded to Bakugou.

On hearing that, Bakugou took off his shades and shoved them to the other blonde, then he ran towards the location the guy pointed at, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He quickly waded through the shallow waters, then dove into it once it was deep enough. He looked around for a person beneath the blue, not so deep waters, and found a motionless figure with red hair floating near the rocks. He swam towards the redhead, and grabbed his torso as he ascended from the depths.

On hitting shallow water, he hoisted the redhead onto his shoulders and carried him onto the beach, where the other blonde had been waiting. He layed down the redhead onto the sand, and started during chest compressions on him.

One..

Two..

Three..

Four..

Five..

Six..

Nothing, no coughs or water spurting out from the guy's mouth. The other blonde was panicking already, small electric sparks emanating from him. "Your stupid quirk could electrocute the two of us, dumbass! We're fucking wet!" Bakugou chided the panicky blonde, who yelped out a quick "sorry" before distancing himself from the two. Bakugou did more chest compressions on the redhead.

One..

Two..

Water suddenly bursted out from the guys mouth, but he still wasn't breathing. The other blonde looked behind from Bakugou, twiddling with his fingers out of worry. "I-is he alright?" he asked. Bakugou appeared pissed. "Does he look alright, Sparky?! He's not breathing!" he shouted, startling the other. "I'll have to do mouth-to-mouth." he added more calmly; the expression that "Sparky" showed after hearing that made him look constipated.

Bakugou opened up the redhead's mouth, and nonchalantly placed his mouth over his, breathing air into him. Bakugou was into his fifth breath when he heard a gasp come from the redhead. He pulled away from him and wiped at his lips with his hand, staring at the redhead and grunting.

With the adrenaline wearing off, he was able to get a good look of the redhead; his hair was obviously red, and now it was down and created a bunch of bangs that covered parts of his face in contrast to the spiky hair get-up he had earlier. He had red eyes, much like Bakugou's, lightly tanned skin, a nice set of muscular biceps and pecs, firm abs, and a light red happy trail that Bakugou traced with his eyes to the guy's rather tight red speedos...

The redhead was looking at him with confused eyes. "H-hey... bro?" Bakugou's thoughts were interrupted the redhead's voice, then he realized that he was staring for too long as his thoughts fueled the pressure building underneath his swimming trunks. "Am I dead? Because you're so-" the redhead cut himself short, but the blonde, shocked at his current situation, got up and walked away as fast as he could from the two.

The redhead and his blonde companion were perplexed at lifeguard's sudden departure. But he figured he had more urgent duties to attend to, so he let him be. Or perhaps it was something he said.

But he will definitely want to meet him again.

* * *

The following day was Bakugou's free day, and he used that time by going to the gym just nearby his place. He'd always shoot a glare at Midoriya, the freckled guy with curly hair who manned the reception desk. For today though, Bakugou just zoomed past him, foregoing a glare. "No glare today, Kacchan?" Midoriya asked the blonde with a smile, who didn't respond and went to the weightlifting section at once. "Alright." Midoriya went back to his typing on the computer.

Bakugou would work out for hours, primarily using the weights then cardio area. Then hours later as the clock read 7pm, Bakugou would be sweaty and tired, and he called it a day. He proceeded to place the weights back in their racks and shutting down the treadmills, then he went to the showers to clean himself up. Once he was done, he dressed himself with some baggy black jeans and a black tank top, and went outside of the gym, ignoring Midoriya who waved him goodbye.

Bakugou walked along the cold streets, devoid of people and traffic at this current time, yet there were many parked cars. It was just a short walk to his apartment from the gym. Along the way, he passed by the convenience store he frequents, and saw two familiar people come out of it.

It was the blonde he called Sparky, and the redhead he saved from drowning yesterday.

Bakugou was able to walk past by them without the two noticing, or so he thought when an arm suddenly latched at his bare shoulder. He flinched at the contact.

"Hey! It's you!" the redhead exclaimed happily. Bakugou had enough of the hand on his shoulder, so he swatted it off. He turned around to face the redhead, looking pissed. "What the fuck do you want now?!"

"I just didn't get to say thank you, that's all." the redhead smiled at him, unfazed by his outburst; Sparky didn't look so happy at that, but stayed silent and went to their car parked by the curb. "Why did you have to take off so suddenly yesterday?" the redhead asked.

"None of your fucking business, shitty hair." Bakugou shot back, annoyed. The redhead then raised his arms in front of him in defense of the explosive blonde. "Alright alright.. but if it's okay with you, maybe I can get some uhh, swimming lessons from you? You must be a pro." the redhead's statement elicited a raised eyebrow from Bakugou. "Yeah, I'm a pro. But why the hell would I want to do that?" he shot back, more annoyed than ever and wanting to leave the redhead. "Aww, that's just harsh." he joked, chuckling. The redhead's ability to remain unfazed at Bakugou's anger irritated said blonde, but he found it rather admirable at the same time.

The redhead then lowered his hands, and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well.. I don't want to be that helpless. I can't swim, actually." the statement from the redhead elicited a look of annoyed disbelief from Bakugou. "You can't swim?" the redhead nodded sheepishly. "Then why the fuck did you go to a beach, shitbag?!"

"I just stayed on the shallow area. I like wading around the water. I wanted a tan too, but we were late, soo.." the redhead explained, then stopping for a breath of air. "Look, there was this wave and it knocked me off balance, and I got pulled into the deeper area, alright?" the redhead appeared to be panicking a bit now. "I was scared! It wasn't manly of me but that's how I felt! I didn't want to die!" a look of worry and panic showed on the redhead's face.

Bakugou just stared at him with dull eyes, not saying a word.

Then the redhead broke the silence. "Alright, if you don't want to teach me how to swim, can you at least tell me where I can get lessons?" he pleaded to Bakugou, but the puppy-dog eyes that he was directing at Bakugou was meant to convince the blonde to give him lessons personally.

 _He's tolerable.. and hot.._

 _No! I'm not fucking gay!_

With an exasperated sigh, Bakugou caved in to the redhead. "Fine. I'll fucking teach you." the redhead then lit up. "R-really?!" Bakugou pointed his finger at him suddenly. "Ten bucks per session." the redhead's excitement died down a bit, along with a bit of skin coloration. "T-that's kinda a lot! But I guess it'll be worth it." the redhead fidgeted with his fingers, and elicited a small smile at Bakugou, who looked away, presumably blushing.

"Alright, man. When do we start?" the redhead asked with a light chuckle. "Tomorrow. 6am at that gym's pool." Bakugou pointed to the gym he went to earlier. "You better come! Don't waste my fucking time!" then Bakugou started walking away, leaving the redhead behind. "Okay! Ah! W-wait! Can I get your number? And your name?" the redhead asked as he rushed up to Bakugou, grabbing his shoulder.

"Just call me Bakugou." the blonde said as he shrugged the redhead's hand off. "I'm Kirishima!" Bakugou grunted and he started to walk off, but then the redhead's hand went back to his shoulder. "Y-your number?" With another grunt, he pulled out his phone and showed the screen to Kirishima, which showed his number. "Thanks Bakugou! See ya tomorrow!" Kirishima enthusiastically waved at Bakugou's retreating form, who just grumbled back.

Kirishima was definitely looking forward to his lessons. His blonde companion gave him weird eyes.

* * *

The following day, Bakugou waited by the pool; he'd been here since 5am, preparing the place and ignoring Midoriya all day. The blonde was already in just his swimming trunks, and was relaxing on a reclining chair beside the pool. He got too comfortable on the chair, and fell asleep.

And the clock would read 6:30am when someone was audacious enough to interrupt his nap. "Bakugou? Hey Bakugou? Bakugouuu.."

The person snickered to himself, then hands started to roam all over Bakugou's chest. The blonde hummed at the nice feeling, but then he realized what's happening.

His hands exploded in surprise, the explosion facing outwards of him. He shot up from the recliner, and found a smiling and waving Kirishima, who he glared at. "Figured that would wake you up, haha." he chuckled; the blonde wasn't amused. "So your quirk lets you make explosions! Nice!" Kirishima said to Bakugou in awe, but the blonde grabbed Kirishima's wrist and squeezed it tight to the point it became a bit pale.

"Who. Said. You. Can. Do. That?" he emphasized every syllable, growling as he glared daggers towards Kirishima; the redhead seemed to be unfazed by it.. somewhat. "It was just a joke! Calm down!" the blonde's anger didn't subside. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry about that!" the blonde let go of the redhead's wrist, who massaged it with his other hand. "I've already been trying to wake you up these past ten minutes, so I tried the ultimate thing that I thought would probably wake you, and it did work!" Kirishima explained to Bakugou, who was waving his hands in front of himself protectively.

 _It would've been a deadly as fuck problem if you gave me a hard-on right now!_

Wanting to get it over with, he told Kirishima to get dressed already, so he waited again on the chair, this time just sitting on it. When the redhead came up to him in just his red speedo, Bakugou gulped. "Alright! Let's start!" then they started with their swimming lessons, but Bakugou had a rather hard time teaching someone who kept on distracting him with his muscular looks and rather tight speedo. Bakugou never thought he could be gay, now he thinks it's a possibility.

 _Fuck my life, I'm definitely getting a hard-on later._

* * *

It was a time for Bakugou and his lifeguard duties again, and it's also month four of the blonde's swimming lessons with the redhead. He walked around in his dead shift with aviator shades on his eyes, orange swim trunks, and his lifeguard whistle, along the beach. He kicked up spots of sand in various places as he walked, then he came up to the spot he found Kirishima and his blonde companion, Kaminari, who he always called "Sparky", and there they were again. Apparently, Kirishima was showing off to Kaminari his new swimming skills, courtesy of Bakugou, who looked very impressed. Smiling to himself triumphantly, he continued his walk along the beach, looking for whoever needs their sorry ass helped in this time of day.

* * *

Two weeks into month four, Bakugou can tell that Kirishima learns quickly, surprisingly, and already told him that their session for the day would be the last. And so, after their last session, which was full of Kirishima insisting that he and Bakugou keep in contact as friends, which Bakugou adamantly declined; as much as the blonde wanted to keep in touch with the attractive and rather sappy redhead, he knew that he shouldn't, knowing it'll just distract him. Besides, he's not a social person anyway, though he might make an exception for him sometime. After the blonde's lifeguarding for the day, ,where he had to save some reckless kids from drowning, he took to walk around the city streets at night. The streets were devoid of people save for the crowds that were gathering around the nightclubs, wanting some of the city's nightlife.

However, once he passed by the popular gay nightclub called Hercules, he saw a familiar face with the same mop of red hair, waiting in line. Their eyes suddenly met, and a look of panic encompassed the redhead. Curious, Bakugou then stomped over to the panicking person.

Kirishima.

"Why the fuck are you in line there?" The blonde asked in bewilderment, raising his brow and voice at the redhead, who was panicking and sweating nervously already. "H-hey! Bakugou! I was just..!" Kirishima looked around him rapidly. "..a-accompanying a friend! Haha!" Pissed, and not believing him, Bakugou grabbed Kirishima's wrist and dragged him out of the line and somewhere farther down on the sidewalk, far from the crowds. He let go of Kirishima's wrist once they're far enough and he crossed his arms as he tried to stare him down. "Do I look like a dense idiot that'll go with whatever you tell me? You're so easy to read." Kirishima looked away from him, smiling nervously with a chuckle; Bakugou found the sight rather cute. "You're.. gay, aren't you?" Kirishima hummed nervously, affirming what Bakugou said. The blonde hummed back in triumph. "Of course you are. Otherwise you wouldn't be lining up to a gay bar, unless you're so fucking lost and can't even read the signs."

Kirishima interpreted his words in a different light; a homophobic light. He crossed his arms, then he looked at Bakugou and steeled his gaze, annoyed. "Do you have a problem? Do you have anything against us or something?" Bakugou's brow rose up, annoying him further, as if he's mocking him. "What problem do you assholes have with us anyway?! We didn't do anything wrong! Oh right! That stupid and overused arguement that 'gays are disgusting'. That's your problem, isn't it?" Bakugou's brows furrowed, and was about to speak until Kirishima cut him off with a shout. "You think you're so fucking manly?! Hating on us?!" Kirishima was now on the verge of angry tears. "I actually thought that you're a good guy! My friend! I thought that those insults you'd throw at me was just your attempts at communicating!" Tears flowed from Kirishima's eyes, who wiped at them with his hands angrily. "You're so fucking cruel, you know that?! How about you-!"

Bakugou, having enough stalling, grabbed Kirishima by his shirt's collar and pushed him up towards a wall. The blonde growled, pissed, and glared holes through the other's eyes. "How about you let me fucking speak?!" Kirishima glared back, but didn't respond apart from that. "I have no problem with the likes of you! Seeing you there is simply a fucking surprise, alright?! That's. It." Slowly, Bakugou released his hold on Kirishima. The redhead had a shocked look on his face, and had calmed down from his level of anger earlier. "O-oh.. I-I'm sorry! I just get those reactions a lot and they're always from homophobic assholes! I'm really sorry! Hahaha!" Kirishima laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck, and also wiping away some of his tears; he already stopped crying. The blonde crossed his hands and just huffed. "Bakugou, I'm really sor-" The blonde's hands sparked. "If another apology leaves your mouth.." Kirishima got the message, and finger-guns at Bakugou. "Gotcha."

Bakugou sighed, and put his hands in his pockets. "Go have your gay fun or whatever it is you do there. I'm outta here." he started to walk away, but then Kirishima's hand grabbed his wrist. "Wait! Bakugou!" The blonde growled in annoyance. "What now?"

Kirishima was blushing like mad, and he smiled nervously at Bakugou. "Would it be okay if you'd.. come with me?" Bakugou's eyes widened. "I know this is too sudden and too much to ask of you, but I'm still kinda nervous.. It's my first time doing this." The blonde blushed with the redhead's wording, thinking of something else. "You had to word it LIKE that?" Hearing that, Kirishima released his hold on Bakugou and waved his hands in front of himself in defense. "I-it's just my first time going to this kind of places! T-that's it man!" Bakugou crossed his arms and huffed, still blushing a little, and his features looked relaxed. Kirishima shook his head. "Nevermind. You're probably straight anyway and this might ruin your credibility." The redhead looked away from the blonde, and frowned to the sidewalk. "It's alright, man. I'll just.. yeah.." Kirishima then brushed past Bakugou, but now it was the blonde's turn to grab the other's wrist to halt them.

"Fine. I'll go with you." Kirishima turned to Bakugou, eyes wide and blushing madly. His mind went blank for a second. "Eh? A-are you sure? They might mistake you for-" Bakugou cut him off with a finger pressed to his lips. "I know what I'm getting into so shut it. Do you want me to go with you or not?" The blonde then removed his finger from the redhead's lips. Kirishima then recomposed himself, breathing in and out. After a long sigh, he spoke, now lightly blushing and smiling. "I want you.. to go with me." Bakugou nodded, humming lowly. "Good. Now let's go." Kirishima led the way.

The two went through the club's doors, the line now gone. They stepped up towards the reception desk, where a rather flamboyant man received them, ogling both of them, which annoyed Bakugou. After paying an entrance fee, they went in. The club was dark, only being lit by a few dim hanging lamps, some magenta wall lights, and some neon lights, mostly red. A bunch of tables were around, occupied, and the bar was the place everyone was congregating at. The dance floor also had a number of men dancing, some of them quite lewdly. They pair looked for seats. "Where's Sparky? Why not have that Pikachu accompany you?" the blonde asked gruffly, coughing a bit on the scent of the club, which was mostly sweat. "He's uhh.. uncomfortable with gay clubs. But he's a great friend! He supports me and stuff!" Bakugou waved him off, as if not caring. "Whatever. Forget I asked." then the blonde spotted an empty table, and a corner cushioned seat too.

The table seemed empty, until they came up to it; Bakugou and Kirishima found Midoriya, the gym's receptionist, making out with a half white, half red haired guy. They seemed to be really into it, until Bakugou spoke. "Deku."

Midoriya immediately broke off from his kiss with the half-n-half guy, blushing heavily and looking shocked as he slowly turned to look at Bakugou. "K-Kacchan! What're you doing h-here?" Midoriya looked to Kirishima, who waved at him, to which he nervously smiled back in response. "Is something wrong, Izuku?" the half-n-half guy slowly turned to look at a scowling Bakugou, and a beaming Kirishima. "O-oh! Shoucchan! The blonde's Bakugou Katsuki, he's my childhood friend. The redhead's Kirishima Eijirou. He's very friendly."

Kirishima said a quick "hello!" to the half-n-half guy, to which he replied with a chaste "hi" and a nod. Bakugou crossed his arms and grunted. "Never took you for a homo, Deku." he asked, sounding somewhat surprised. Midoriya chuckled. "I didn't take myself as one either, but Todoroki's.. different." The half-n-half guy, Todoroki, smiled at Midoriya. "I'm.. glad that I'm different to you." Midoriya smiled back at him.

Bakugou let out a sound of mock disgust. "Ugh, this is so fucking sappy. Shitty hair, let's find a fucking table already." the blonde started to stalk off. "Wait! Kacchan! The table's big enough for all of us! You can stay here!" with Midoriya's statement, Kirishima attempted to grab Bakugou's wrist again to stop him, but it went to his hands instead. The blonde stopped dead in his tracks as he felt Kirishima's hand laced in his, making him blush madly as he turned to look at the redhead. "Midoriya says that the table is big enough for all of us. C'mon, Bakugou. Besides, they're just being a couple." Kirishima stated with a small smile, to which Bakugou found endearing. Swallowing a lump on his throat, he growled, then nodded slowly while allowing himself to get led back to the table by Kirishima, still being held by his hand.

 _Just because you're you._

As they sat down on the opposite corner from Todoroki and Midoriya, their hands never left each others, mainly due to Bakugou being overwhelmed with emotions and Kirishima loving the contact. A scantily clad waiter then delivered drinks to Todoroki and Midoriya, which made the latter pipe up. "Hey, Kacchan. I never took you for being someone who goes to these.. places. I'm surprised, to be honest." Bakugou growled in response, eyes squinting at the rather buff and curly haired boy. "Like I give a fuck about what you think.. and no, I'm not gay. I'm just.." he looked at Kirishima, who was looking away and appeared sad, then he separated their intertwined hands. "..accompanying him. He's too fucking scared to go in alone, so I accompanied him. Like I have anything else to do anyway. That's it."

"I can hardly believe you." Todoroki piped up as he sipped from his drink. "For one, you have this look that you only direct you him, and you blush around him. That, I've noticed." the two-tone boy sipped again from his drink. Kirishima and Bakugou flushed red at the statements, the former looking away while smiling a little and the latter getting annoyed, directing a glare at the two-tone haired boy. "And I don't think any straight guy would accompany their gay friend into a famous gay club lest they be thought of as a homosexual, and more so holding each others hands. It'll 'risk their reputation' or something."

Bakugou's hands started to spark at the statement, then the blonde rose up from his seat, angry and fuming at Todoroki. Kirishima and Todoroki got alarmed, but Midoriya just laughed nervously, knowing him. "Y-you..! Half-and-half bastard!" but when Kirishima's hand went to Bakugou's back, patting him and rubbing calming circles, he stopped. "Hey now, calm down.. Katsuki."

Kirishima's usage of Bakugou's first name surprised him, making the sparks on his hands stop abruptly, overriding his emotions. Afterwards, the blonde slowly inched back to his seat, still glaring at Todoroki. Kirishima was proud of himself, being able to calm the blonde down when no one can, which was proven a number of times in the past months. Midoriya chuckled and smiled at Bakugou. "And there's no one else that can calm you down like Kirishima! He must have some power that lets him, but we're sure it's not his quirk, Kacchan. I've seen it in action when you get mad at the gym. Are you sure that you're not accompanying him because of your boredom?"

"First name basis is also.. evidence." Todoroki added as he finished his drink with one last sip. "Well, perhaps we should go and leave you two together, besides.." the half-hair boy stated as he got up from his seat, smirking at Midoriya. "I think me and Izuku have something to.. finish." he boldly stated, making the curly haired boy blush a really deep shade of red. "O-oh.. right u-um.. sure.." Midoriya got up and followed after Todoroki, the latter waving them goodbye and the former wishing them well as Todoroki grabbed his hand and led him outside.

Kirishima hummed as he watched the couple depart. "They're nice people, especially Midoriya. How can anyone not get along with him?" the redhead chimed, making Bakugou groan and glare at the retreating couple who held hands, which made him picture him and Kirisihma holding hands. "Just shut up and do whatever it is you're gonna do in this joint." the blonde stated angrily, and he waved over a waiter, who winked at him, and ordered some drinks with a sneer.

Kirishima blushed, looking at the blonde who's glaring the waiter away. Then he looked at the dance floor. "Um.. do you dance?" the redhead asked boldly, his mouth fixed in a straight line as he watched the mass of bodies moving on the dance floor; right now, the DJ put in some upbeat electro pop, making the place more lively. Bakugou got suspicious. "Hah? Why are you asking that?" he followed the redhead's gaze which led to the dance floor; full of people dancing, some for fun, some quite lewdly. "Fuck no, I am not-"

Suddenly, a beaming Kirishima grabbed Bakugou by his hand, dragging him out of his seat and onto a vacant space in the dance floor, protesting, "H-hey! What the fu-" Kirishima then spun him around, which made him quite dizzy and fall on the redhead, who had to support his head on his shoulder. Kirishima chuckled happily, a light blush on his face. "C'mon, Katsuki! Lighten up!" Bakugou just groaned on Kirishima's shoulder. Kirishima remembered that Bakugou liked challenges, and never turned down one to prove he's the best, especially the ones he'd impose during their swimming lessons. At that, an idea formed in Kirishima's head to make the blonde dance. "I bet you can't beat me in a dance off."

Bakugou's grogginess immediately disappeared, getting off Kirishima. His eyes steeled, and he grinned madly at the sound of a challenge. "Oh yeah? I can beat your ass in anything, Eijirou." Kirishima grinned himself, and he felt quite honored that Bakugou reciprocated the first name basis thing as well. "Show me then, Katsuki."

Their dance-off started like any usual one, one doing flashy moves, then the other trying to outdo them. Bakugou's moves were rapid, fast, and he looked like as if he was fighting, using a number of motions that could be interpreted as moves in a combat technique. Kirishima's were more smooth, fluid, moves that made him appear to be somewhat swimming and doing a ballroom dance.

It started off like that, then it slowly turned into a sensual dance when the music changed into mid-tempo electronic music with lewd lyrics. With that, the two started doing motions that could be interpreted as sexual acts, being suggestive as much as possible, like Kirishima's hands slowly descending near the crotch area of his legs as he squatted a little, licking his lips for added effect, and Bakugou's motions of repeatedly thrusting a hand up and down somewhat slowly along with the other hand placed near his mouth, pointer finger and thumb upright with the other three fingers clenched, then licking the pointer finger.

With every move they made, they went closer to each other until their bodies touched, chests pressed firmly together, breaths mingling with each other's. Bakugou then licked the bottom of Kirishima's chin, making him shudder. The blonde's tongue went along his neck and collarbone, leaving a trail of saliva, then back up, going through his adam's apple and cheek until he stopped at his lips, which he licked across before he pressed his mouth against Kirishima's, sucking at the redhead's lips like mad before he poked his tongue at the seams of the redhead's lips, which he then opened so they could tangle their tongues together hotly.

 _Fine. I am so fucking gay._

They parted after that, sweaty and panting, and surprisingly no one seemed to have noticed. Bakugou smirked as he panted, and took Kirishima's hand in his. "My place isn't far from here, Eijirou.. if you get me." he stated, voice low and husky.

Kirishima bumped their foreheads together in response, smirking as well and replying in the same tone as the blonde. "I get you, Katsuki."

* * *

 **SMUT STARTS HERE**

Bakugou and Kirishima got to the blonde's minimalistic apartment in no time, and they spared no time in getting to the bedroom, a comfy king sized bed waiting for them there. Bakugou pushed Kirishima down to the bed, and climbed on top of him, crashing his lips on the redhead's, sucking hard at them.

The blonde's hands found themselves caressing Kirishima's clothed torso, outling every curve and dip of the redhead's hard muscles, especially his pectorals. The redhead hummed at the touches, and he put a hand on Bakugou's hair to stroke the blonde strands.

Bakugou's hand then slid down under Kirishima's shirt, freely caressing the smooth, tanned skin underneath. On noticing this, Kirishima pulled his shirt up, slowly and teasingly, until it was off him, then he discarded it to the side. Bakugou loved the sight of hard, tanned muscle in front of him, a sight he kept on seeing during their swimming lessons, and a sight he'd wanted to touch since then. Now he could, so he did; his hands started to coast freely along Kirishima's torso, caressing the hard muscle and playing with the redhead's nipples when they came into contact with his hands.

Bakugou started feeling animalistic, and crept up closer to Kirishima, licking across the redhead's neck, chest, and the dip between his pectorals. When the blonde's mouth reached one nipple, he'd start to lick and suck at the nub while his other hand tweaked and pinched the other nipple. Kirishima's lust filled moans filled the room, fueling Bakugou's want. "K-Katsuki.. you're so good.."

Bakugou hummed then he switched to Kirishima's other nipple to suck and lick at. While doing that, his one free hand coasted along Kirishima's biceps, caressing the redhead's muscular arms. Kirishima liked all of the ministrations he felt from Bakugou, and his cock felt harder than ever, which was already pushing against his underwear.

Bakugou mouth started to move downwards, his other hand replacing his mouth on the redhead's nipple. The blonde's tongue licked its way down, going along every curve and dip of the redhead's abs, then his belly button, until he went lower along the redhead's light red happy trail, which tickled his nose. Bakugou's hands went from the redhead's nipples to his shorts, which he'd undone and pulled down at a fast speed, leaving the redhead in just his black and red boxer briefs, which highlighted the bulging cock underneath, which was already leaking precum. "Katsu..."

Bakugou teased the redhead with a few licks along his clothed cock, making Kirishima release a loud moan of pleasure, then the blonde sucked at the head, earning more moans from the redhead. "P-please.. Katsuki.."

Bakugou got the message, and tugged down the redhead's boxers immediately, exposing his hard and thick cock, which profusely leaked precum. The blonde licked a bead of precum off from the head, then he swirled his tongue around it, making Kirishima pant heavily. Then he took the head into his mouth slowly, sucking at it and twirling his tongue around it still. Slowly, he started to take Kirishima's cock into his mouth until he felt the redhead's pubes tickling his nose. Once he'd taken it all in, he started to release part of it, then taking it in again in slow motions, sucking and twirling his tongue around the hard member. "K-Kat.. Katsuki!" the redhead panted heavily as the blonde worked on his cock, which felt so good and too much for the redhead that the came already, filling the blonde's mouth with his hot fluids.

Bakugou started to slowly release Kirishima's cock from his mouth, sucking up all of the loose cum until he released it with a lewd pop. The redhead's cock continued to leak cum, still not getting over his high. A stray bead of cum made its way down onto Bakugou's chin, until it dropped into the dip of his pectorals, which his tank top showed proudly. When Bakugou gulped down the Kirishima's cum while smirking mischievously, the redhead gulped himself at the sight.

 _So fucking hot._

Bakugou then layed down beside Kirishima who was still recuperating from his experience. He shot Bakugou a lazy look with a small smile. "Th-that was.. amazing, Katsuki." the blonde smirked back. "Of fucking course. I'm amazing at everything." the redhead hummed back, tracing Bakugou's lean and muscular figure, compared to his own buff one that made him look like a gym rat. When the redhead's gaze went down, he saw that Bakugou had a sizable bulge protruding from his cargo pants. Kirishima whistled. "Katsu.. need help with that?" he directed his gaze at Bakugou, then his bulge. The blonde gave him a smirk and a hooded gaze, and that was all the redhead needed for confirmation.

Kirishima pushed up Bakugou's tank top and went to attack his pink nipples with his mouth, licking and sucking at it while both of his hands caressed Bakugou's lean body, feeling up every inch of muscle and putting a finger along the dibs of his pecs and abs. Kirishima then switched nipples, while his one hand now went to caress the bulge that continued to twitch with every lick and suck the redhead did on his nipple, and his other hand felt up Bakugou's arms, feeling his biceps.

Kirishima's hand on Bakugou's bulge have started to unbutton his cargo pants, then he pulled them down to show the blonde's black boxer briefs, which the redhead also pulled down immediately to let the blonde's hard cock spring up, twitching and leaking precum profusely also. Kirishima's hand then pumped the erection slowly, teasing Bakugou while his mouth started to coast from the blonde's nipples, to his pectorals then abs, which he licked through thoroughly, then his tongue went to the blonde's belly button, his lightly shaved happy trail, then his cock, which he teasingly licked up and down, from the head to the base. "F-fucking tease.." Bakugou stated inbetween pants.

Kirishima hummed and smirked at the blonde, but before he took in the head in his mouth, he gave it a little kiss then he twirled his tongue along the head, which he then went to suck at before taking in about half of Bakugou's cock; while Kirishima's is girthier, Bakugou's is lengthier, so the redhead was only able to take in about three-fourths of it. Kirishima then started to slowly bob his head up and down, gently caressing the shaft with his tongue while sucking at it. Bakugou watched him all throughout, grunting all the way, refusing to moan since his pride demands it.

Kirishima was hell bent on making him moan, however, so he took extra steps; one hand went to pinch and tweak at a random nipple, while his other hand massaged the blonde's balls, which seemed to generate louder grunts. Determined, Kirishima slowly started to take in more than three-fourths of Bakugou's cock until he felt it poking the back of his throat.

Bakugou clearly liked it with his choked moan, which he went to immediately replace with a grunt. Kirishima continued the process, being a slow tease. "F-fuck I'm gonna-" the blonde felt like he was close to cumming, but the redhead continued on sucking, expecting for the blonde's fluids to hit his throat, and when it did hit, it was a lot. "-c-cum!"

Bakugou released inside Kirishima's teasing mouth, and he felt like as if he'd released two loads inside. Once exhausted of cumming, Kirishima slowly took out the blonde's cock from his mouth with a pop, and he gulped down Bakugou's cum before going back to his semi-flaccid cock, licking off a stripe of cum that he'd missed.

With both parties tired, the two plopped down onto the bed right beside each other, stark naked. Bakugou was on his side now, facing away from Kirishima, while the latter lied down on his back, staring into the ceiling with a dream-like gaze. "That was.. amazing, Katsuki."

The blonde only groaned in response, and was trying to sleep already since he felt really tired, but when he felt strong arms wrap around him, he stiffened; Kirishima went to his side to spoon him. "You don't have to answer, just wanted to tell you."

Bakugou grumbled. "You're good too. Now let me sleep or I'm kicking you out." the blonde groaned and shuffled while under Kirishima's grasp, but he made no attempt to get out of it. Smiling, Kirishima went to bury his face on the crook of Bakugou's neck, nuzzling him. "G'night, Katsuki."

"Night, Eijirou."

* * *

"Dipshit. How many do I have to tell you NOT to go near the rocks when the waves are so fucking high?"

Days later in the same beach this all started, it was a not-so-sunny day since the sun was already setting, but Bakugou was already busy with chastising Kirishima since the latter opted to swim near the rocks and brave the waves, saying he can take them on like a man; he wasn't able to, and with just one wave, he was knocked off balance and he hit his head on a rock, rendering him unconscious for a while until Bakugou fished him out of the water and did CPR and chest compressions on him until he started to kick out water and breath.

"I-I know.. but I tried to.. I thought I was good enough." the redhead mumbled, focus still hazy from being just revived. Bakugou poked him on his chest. "You're not good enough YET. Don't do that again until I fucking say you can, got it?" Bakugou stared him down to discourage him from any more future attempts, yet the redhead only smiled in response, unfazed as usual. "Yeah, Katsu.. promise."

Kirishima smile then escalated even more; now he's beaming. "You're a life saver, y'know that? You're my hero." Bakugou grunted in response to the redhead's sappy words, yet he liked them. He felt accomplished with them. Slowly, a little smile tugged at the corner of the blonde's lips. "Yeah, I'm your fucking hero alright."

An hour later, Kaminari was mortified to find his best friend sucking dick.. the hot lifeguard's dick.. on the beach.. in plain sight.. with sand all over the place.

"Won't you ehrm.. get sand in your mouth?"


End file.
